Ramba Ral (Origin)
Ramba Ral is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin manga and its OVA adapatation. History 0068 Ramba Ral was the son of Jimba Ral, longtime friend of Zeon Zum Deikun. He is introduced in Gundam Origin as a Captain in the Autonomous Republic of Munzo, having served with individuals such as the Club Eden bartender Clamp, 2nd Lieutenant Tachi O'Hara, and 2nd Lieutenant Donovan Matgloss. After the assassination of Zeon Zum Deikun, Deikun's two children, Casval and Artesia, came to live with the Ral family. In order to protect them, the Ral family later sent them to live on Earth under the names Édouard and Sayla Mass . 0071 He left the military after taking the fall for the incident that resulted in the escape of Casval and Artesia Deikun, he rejoins the military in 0071 as a Captain once again to help Colonel Dozle Zabi test pilot the initial mobile suit prototypes. 0078 He commanded Black Tri-Stars and Char Aznable during the battle of Mare Smythii. Piloting the MS-04 Bugu in the first mobile suit battle ever, his team defeated all 12 Guncannons in the Federation's Iron Cavalry Squadron without a single loss. One Year War (0079) Promoted two ranks prior to the declaration of the One Year War, Commander Ramba Ral was serving as part of Admiral Dozle's Space Strike Fleet in the initial Zeon actions against Side 2. It should be noted that he was still piloting his MS-04 Bugu from the Mare Smythii battle. He was then called in by Admiral Dozle to be briefed on the true nature of Operation British, which Ramba Ral deduced as gassing all the citizens of Side 2's Island Iffish to drop the colony on Federation HQ in Jaburo. Appalled by the nature of the proposal, Ramba Ral refused to take part in the Operation, despite Dozle's many appeals to change his mind. After the situation comes to a head and Dozel punches his console in anger, Ramba Ral says that this war of independence is pure insanity that Zeon Zum Deikun would have never supported, and that he wants nothing to do with it. Ral then storms out of the bridge with Dozle yelling back that this was a decision that he would soon regret. As punishment for his insubordination, Ramba Ral was demoted two-ranks from Commander to Lieutenant and is mustered out from the active Zeon military into the reserves. Unlike the original 0079 Gundam lore which regarded Ramba Ral as a guerilla warfare expert dubbed the "Blue Giant" for battlefield herorics during the Battle of Loum, the Origin version of Ramba Ral did not participate in the Battle of Loum. Instead, he is portrayed as a disgraced former Commander who has found himself, as a result of adhering to his own personal code of honor and decency by refusing to participate in Operation British, demoted from active duty into a state of obscurity. Gallery T02200284 0220028410172955821.jpg|Ramba Ral and Hamon Crowley in Mobile Suit Gundam Origin Ramba-ral-origin.jpg|Ramba Ral and Hamon Crowley in Mobile Suit Gundam Origin Ramba Ral Character Playback.jpg Ramba Ral Character Playback 1.jpg GUNDAM THE ORIGIN 06-256.jpg img_1588891_46386797_2.jpg External Links *Rambal Ral on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Official Site References